


My Sweet Home

by at1stsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Japanese magazine photoshoot, M/M, Mixed Media, nonAU, seriously domestic af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at1stsoo/pseuds/at1stsoo
Summary: During a quick trip to Japan, Kaisoo play house. In front of cameras.*Nonau based on the EXOL Japan fanclub magazine shoot + interview (Planet #8)





	My Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Kaisoo are in an established relationship in this story, which their members + manager are aware of but they otherwise keep it quiet. (This fits into my larger [Waxing & Waning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514802/chapters/23206437) au; you don't need to have read that fic to get what's going on in this one, though.)

Kyungsoo awakens to their plane touching down on the tarmac and blinks his sleepy eyes open. Ah, Japan.

He ruffles the fluffy mop of brown hair on his shoulder. “Jongin, wake up.”

The heavy weight on his shoulder doesn’t budge, though there are signs of life as Jongin lets out a soft whine.

“Come on, sleepy bear. We’ve gotta deplane.” He nudges the top of Jongin’s head with his nose, effectively pushing him off with the affectionate nuzzle.

Jongin stretches his arms above his head and yawns. “Did you work the whole time?” he asks, eyeing the script Kyungsoo is putting away into his backpack.

“Nah, I napped with you, actually.” Hundred Days Husband filming is going quite smoothly, and while he’d normally still be re-reading lines while traveling to and from other schedules, the temptation to steal a quick cat nap with his boyfriend was much too enticing to pass up.

Plane snuggles have always been a favorite for them.

They get walk down the jetway and get through immigration with little fuss. There aren’t any fansites around today, amazingly, because there’s no performance associated with their visit. Just a photo shoot and some filming for Travel the World on EXO’s Ladder that management has squeezed in.

With just the two of them traveling instead of the whole team, it almost feels like a vacation.

Almost. If you ignore the two bodyguards and their manager Jaehyuk who still trail behind them.

They take their van into the city to the photoshoot location. “We’ve got about an hour and a half before the shoot starts here in this building,” Jaehyuk informs them.

“Free time?” Jongin asks, hopefully. It’s always the best part of being abroad.

“Sure. Here, take a camera with you and get some candid footage that might be useful for the reality show.” The manager hands a small handcam to Kyungsoo and heads off on his own.

“I’m hungry,” Jongin says, turning to Kyungsoo. “Is there a good place to eat nearby, hyung?”

Kyungsoo mentally files through his list of favorite restaurants in the Akasaka area where they’re at, and nods. “Four blocks away,” he says, pointing in the proper direction. He starts walking and feels Jongin’s hand graze his own.

It’s not Seoul, but they’re still in broad daylight so he’s about to object when he realizes Jongin’s just taking the camera from him. The red recording light comes on, and Jongin gives a cheeky grin from behind the camera. He walks alongside Kyungsoo, lens pointed directly at him.

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asks, refusing to look at the camera and navigating their way through the streets instead.

“Filming you,” comes the matter-of-fact reply. “Tell everyone what we’re doing, D.O. hyung.”

Kyungsoo flushes and gives a nervous laugh. “How about I film you instead?”

“That won’t work. I don’t know where we’re going,” he says with a teasing lilt to his voice.

“Jongin, you know I’m no good at this on my own.” He’s always flustered on these reality segments where he’s supposed to keep the audience entertained all by himself, preferring to stay in the background while other members take the helm for talking to the viewers.

“But you’re not alone, I’m here,” Jongin says flashing another smile.

“Can’t we do this later?” Kyungsoo asks meekly, meeting Jongin’s eyes above the camera while they’re stopped at a crosswalk.

“I’m hurt,” Jongin teases with a dramatic whine. “Everyone else gets to film you, but not me. You’re in front of a camera twelve hours a day right now for your drama.”

“That’s different. I have scripted lines.”

“You don’t need a script. Just talk with me. Oh, I know!” Jongin snaps his fingers. “Just pretend it’s for us, not for a show. Camera’s not even here, okay?” He holds it a little lower so Kyungsoo can look straight at him without the device interfering with the view of his beautiful smile.

And Kyungsoo would do just about anything for that smile.

The crosswalk turns green, and Kyungsoo sighs, nodding as they step out into the street. “Okay.”

“Okay! So where are we going?”

“It’s a really good ramen place,” Kyungsoo explains, trying to focus on just Jongin. “It’s on the early side, so we should be able to eat before the lunch rush.”

Jongin looks around the streets. “This seems familiar. Have I been there before?”

“Yeah, I took you there after a fanmeet once.” He pauses, both his talking and walking, realizing his blunder. “I shouldn’t say that on film, should I?”

Jongin laughs. “Relax. They can always edit stuff out if they don’t want it to air.”

True. That thought helps Kyungsoo relax further. “Yeah, we’ve been there. I like their shoyu ramen.”

They continue chatting about the food the rest of the way to the restaurant. Talking with Jongin is easy, as always, and Kyungsoo genuinely forgets about the camera.

They find two vacant seats at the back of the store, and Jongin puts the camera on a ledge overlooking their table so they don’t have to mess with it while they eat.

“Should I get the same kind or a different one from yours?” Jongin asks, holding his menu out to Kyungsoo.

“Get the tonkotsu ramen, and we can share,” he suggests. “But you have to order it.”

“Whyyy?” Jongin pouts. “Your Japanese is so much better than mine.”

“That’s why you have to practice, you boob.” Kyungsoo hides his smile by sipping his tea.

“Fine,” he sighs. “Remind me how to say ‘I would like one order.’”

Kyungsoo smiles proudly as Jongin orders not only his tonkotsu but Kyungsoo’s shoyu ramen as well. They chat about upcoming schedules while they wait, and he gets caught up on Rahee’s latest obsession with butterflies and Reon’s new words.

The food comes out piping hot, and they busy themselves with eating. It’s so nice, being able to have a lunch date for once, in broad daylight. Being able to walk down the street without their face masks on and eat without much concern about being interrupted: Kyungsoo loves Japan.

“You wanna try the tonkotsu?” Jongin picks up a big mouthful of noodles and blows on it to cool it down before feeding it Kyungsoo.

He hums around the hot ramen, licking the broth off his lips and nodding approvingly. “It’s better than the last time I had it here.” He already knows Jongin wants a taste of his ramen, too, and readies a bite for him.

“Mmm, yours is better!” Jongin mumbles with a full mouth.

“Yeah,” he shrugs. “I mean, I think so. What, you want to trade?”

“...Maybe.” Jongin’s phone buzzes. He checks the message and laughs. “Or maybe we should just split it. Manager says we’re supposed to cook and eat during this photoshoot, oops.”

Kyungsoo checks his watch. Oh wow, time really got away from them (like it always does when he spends time with Jongin). They’re due back at the site in ten minutes. Hurriedly, they eat out of the same bowl, downing the shoyu ramen in no time. While they wait to settle up the bill, Jongin grabs the camera and points it at him again.

Kyungsoo flashes a small smile and then looks away, checking to see if their server is on the way with the check. A mechanical whirring sound from the camera catches his attention.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Jongin lies, biting his bottom lip. The camera lens tightens and adjusts.

“...did you just zoom in on me?”

Jongin winks and Kyungsoo feels himself blush. “Just enjoying a close-up look at my favorite neck moles.”

Instantly, Kyungsoo’s hand flies up to cover his neck. The camera merely jerks to the side a little.

“Lip mole appreciation, then,” Jongin giggles.

Kyungsoo puts a hand over the camera lens. His boyfriend is _relentless_. Okay, time to bust out the cute.

“Jong-in-ah,” he singsongs quietly in a aegyo voice, accentuating each syllable. “Stahhhp puhlease.” He blinks his big doe eyes at him several times, watching Jongin melt.

“Okay,” he gives in with a delighted smile.

Kyungsoo quickly takes the camera from him while he’s in his gooey stupor. The bill arrives, and Kyungsoo quickly pays so they can be on their way.

He films Jongin on the walk back, shamelessly zooming in on his face while they wait at the crosswalk. Jongin just tousles his hair and smirks at the lens. He exudes so much confidence, the camera absolutely loves him.

(Kyungsoo and cameras have a lot in common.)

Quietly, Kyungsoo lowers and turns the device off, giving Jongin a tender smile that’s quickly returned. The crosswalk turns green, and they stroll across the street, shoulders pressed together and arms brushing, reveling in as much closeness as they can get away with without outright holding hands.

They meet back up with staff in the lobby and head up to the small apartment where they’re shooting for the magazine.

“We’re going for a very natural look today, light on the make-up and styling,” the director instructs the crew as they get readied for the camera in the master bathroom. “Just be yourselves, guys,” he explains.

Jongin grins at Kyungsoo via the mirror. How fitting for the day thus far.

As the stylist tries to work some hair product into Kyungsoo short fringe, he spies Jongin yawning in the mirror. “Still tired?”

“I’ve had yummy food and now I need a nap,” he jokes, covering his mouth as another yawn slips out.

“Okay, they’re ready!” the coordi noona calls a few moments later.

“Come on out!” replies the director cheerily.

Jongin emerges first. “Ahhh,” he sighs happily, spotting the inviting bed and going to flop down on it. “It’s so comfy, Soo,” he calls.

Kyungsoo follows and nestles in behind him. “Oh you aren’t kidding. Dang, we need a new mattress,” he mumbles absent-mindedly into Jongin’s hair as they cuddle into their usual spooning position. The one they’ve been using in the dorms is way past its prime. Maybe they really can catch a short catnap--

“Uh…” the director’s voice interrupts. “We weren’t… planning on using the bed… but okay.” *flash, flash, flash*

Whoops. They really just went dick-to-ass on camera. Kyungsoo remembers himself and where they are and starts to get up.

The director is checking his camera to see the previews and liking what he sees, though. “Very natural. Great! Let’s do a few more like this. Don’t look at the camera, just stay relaxed. Pretend it’s a slow Saturday with nowhere you have to be. Perfect.”

They do a few minutes of shots in the bed and then the director calls for Jongin’s solo shots. A staff member approaches Kyungsoo, handing him Jongin’s cellphone.

“Sorry, but can you get a few videos for Jongin-ssi? He asked me to capture some but I have to go set up the kitchen scene now,” she explains.

“Oh, okay, no problem.” Kyungsoo politely takes the phone with both hands and a slight bow as the staff member heads to the other room in the cozy apartment. He films a few snippets of Jongin posing with the pillows on the bed for the director, wondering why Jongin needs these but happy to comply.

Damn, he looks so good on a bed.

“Alright, um, since we’re already in the bedroom right now, how about a few more? Maybe on the floor this time instead of on the bed just in case…” the director mumbles to himself, thoughtful tapping his chin.

True. Kyungsoo wouldn’t be surprised in the least if some of those first pics get nixxed by management.

The mattress still shows the tell-tale signs of how they rumpled the sheets, but oh well. Kyungsoo sits on the floor in front of the bed, and Jongin joins him at a safe distance.

*Click, click, click*

“Nice. Okay how about back to back?”

They shuffle together and lean back, propping each other up. Jongin takes the opportunity to push a little harder than necessary, forcing Kyungsoo to tip forward a bit, until he playfully pushes back and knocks Jongin off balance. Amid giggles, they engage in a flirty push-and-shove match until the director catches their attention again.

“Can I get you to look at the camera? Let’s get a shot of those smiles.”

They quit their little play-fight and behave, turning to smile softly at the camera.

“Great, great.”

Jongin tips his head back, resting it against Kyungsoo’s. “I’m so sleepy, hyung,” he mumbles.

Kyungsoo leans into the touch, holding up his boyfriend’s drowsy head. “Don’t close your eyes, we probably have another hour of this.”

“Beautiful shot! Hold that pose,” the director calls.

A few more clicks and then they’re moving into the living room, which is… much more obviously set up for a photoshoot with external lighting. They settle onto the couches and fiddle around with the cute props on the table.

“How many days until you’ll be done with filming the drama?” Jongin asks, flipping through a tear-off calendar.

Kyungsoo leans over and thumbs through the months until he reaches August. “Should be sometime in here that we wrap up, but you know how it is. Hard to tell this early in the process.”

Jongin nods, mouth twisted in a small frown. “I hope we have at least a weekend between that and MV filming for the comeback. Maybe we can do a quick getaway then?”

“That’d be nice,” Kyungsoo agrees, giving Jongin’s thigh a soft squeeze.

They’re posed for some profile shots and then Kyungsoo is whisked over to the small office area of the living room for some individual photos.

“Hope you’re ready to cook!” calls a staff member in the kitchen. “We’re ready for them, director-nim.”

Jongin flashes a comical expression ‘uh oh’ at Kyungsoo, making him laugh. “I’ve gotten a little better, I think? I’ve practiced some,” he says.

Kyungsoo reviews the recipes for the dishes they’re supposed to prepare. Hmmm, they’re simple enough that Jongin _should_ be able to do this… with his help, of course.

“I’ve heard Kyungsoo is the primary cook for EXO,” the director chatters while getting his camera setup on a tripod for the kitchen scene. “You two go ahead and do as much as you can on your own. We won’t interfere unless something disastrous happens - I’m sure fans are curious to see how you’ll do without help. Again, we’re not here, okay?”

They nod and get to work. Kyungsoo reads out the simple instructions for the soup, and Jongin tries to assemble the ingredients for each step.

He fills a bowl with the appropriate amount of water and goes to dump it into the pot, a little more forcefully than necessary. Kyungsoo gets close, grabbing the bowl so the water doesn’t slosh everywhere.

“I know how to pour water, hyung.”

“Of course, you do,” Kyungsoo says, holding back a smile. He sneakily steadies the bottom of the bowl as Jongin tries a second time to pour it into the pot. It flows in without issue this time.

“See?” he says with a proud grin.

“Good job,” Kyungsoo praises him.

He reads off the next step and they continue to go about their cooking, with Kyungsoo doing the necessary chopping so Jongin doesn’t cut himself, and Jongin tossing the ingredients into the boiling water.

“I’m too full to eat all this food,” Jongin confesses as they move the rice from the rice cooker to the wooden bowl to prep onigiri.

“Hopefully we won’t have to eat it all, just plate it and sample some,” Kyungsoo suggests. They shape their triangular onigiris, but still have a fair amount of rice leftover.

“I’m gonna make a Soo-nigiri,” Jongin says playfully.

“What?” Kyungsoo laughs with him, watching Jongin scoop all of the remaining rice into a ball.

Jongin covers the back of the rice ball with a piece of seaweed. “Look, it’s your cropped hair!” and Kyungsoo fucking loses it, collapsing on the kitchen counter in laughter.

Not content to stop there, Jongin tears two rectangular strips and puts them on the ‘face’ of the rice ball next. “Your eyebrows!” he announces between giggles.

Everyone in the room is now dissolving into laughter as he finishes off the Soo-nigiri and proudly places it on his plate. “Ta-da!”

The director takes several overhead shots of their nicely plated food. Kyungsoo wraps an arm around Jongin’s back, giving him a sneaky hug, and chuckling into his ear. “You’re right, you have improved your cooking a lot, jagi.”

They take their trays over to the dining table for the final pictures of the day.

“We’ll eat it well,” they say in unison before diving in to sample their culinary creations. Jongin tries the tamagoyaki while Soo sips the soup. Not bad.

“Hey, Soo,” Jongin whispers, leaning across the table, suspiciously close.

“Hmm?” Kyungsoo tries not to tremble as he can feel his boyfriend’s breath waft over his lips. Their mouths are so close...

Jongin smirks. “I’m gonna eat your face.”

He leans even closer and Kyungsoo eyes flash wide, worried for a second he’s really gonna kiss him on camera, in front of too many people who don’t know their secret, but then Jongin sits back and--

Nom.

Jongin takes a big bite of his Soo-nigiri, munching it around with cheeks full like a hamster. His eyes hold that mischievous glint, cackling at him.

“Very funny,” Kyungsoo deadpans, but the sarcastic retort doesn’t fit with his flushed face. He smiles back down at his meal and busies himself with his soup again.

After a few more nibbles, the director tells them they can stop any time. “Why don’t you take a break while I review the shots we have and see if we need to do any reshoots?”

They bow in thanks, and Jongin drifts predictably back over to the bed, toeing off his shoes and curling back up on the mattress.

Kyungsoo snickers and helps him by removing Jongin’s socks. “Want me to tuck you in?” he teases.

“Yes, please,” comes the mumbly reply. “Why is this bed so much nicer than ours back at home?”

“Maybe it’s because it’s neatly _made up,_ ” Kyungsoo emphasizes the final words, stoking their regular quibble over this issue.

“I will never understand the point of making the bed when we’re just gonna… unmake it later?” Jongin says with waggling eyebrows.

Kyungsoo bops him in the face with a fluffy pillow, rolling his eyes. He’s impossible.

He settles for sitting back, resting against the mound of pillows rather than spooning around Jongin again. Gently, he twirls his fingers in Jongin’s long hair. “When are you gonna get this cut, by the way, shaggy bear?”

“Mmm, maybe never if you keep petting it every chance you get.”

Their eyes flutter closed as they both start to snooze.

“Excuse me, I’m sorry to disturb you,” asks a staff woman nervously. “But I need to ask a few questions for the interview portion.”

“Of course,” Kyungsoo says, trying to rouse himself and sit up straighter to give her his full attention.

“Oh no, please. This doesn’t need to be formal. You’re fine to reply while lounging. I know you’re both very busy usually.” She insistently motions for him to rest back again, so Kyungsoo complies.

“So,” she starts. “You two seem really close. Do you ever hang out just by yourselves like on holiday?”

Ah. Time for some white lies. “No, not really~” Kyungsoo says. Fans don’t need to know about their occasional, quiet dates.

“We did before debut, right?” Jongin supplies. “But since debut, we’ve been busy…” Face half-pressed into his pillow, he gives a suggestive wink at Soo.

Kyungsoo snorts. “Saying we’re busy is an excuse,” he chuckles. “But, ah, we’re always together at the dorm, though.”

 _‘Yeah we are,’_ Jongin mouths at him. Horny and sleepy, this crazy boy.

“Do you watch the EXO members’ movies and dramas?” she asks next.

“Of course, I’ve watched everything D.O. hyung has starred in.” Jongin quickly answers.

“Right now, Kai is starring in _Miracle That We Met._ His character really suits him! Not that I’m an authority on it, but his acting is really natural,” he gushes with a fond smile upon his lips. “And the drama itself is very popular. Congratulations!”

Jongin blinks his eyes all the way open to smile up at him. “Thank you,” he mutters shyly, basking in Kyungsoo’s praise.

“It’s true,” Kyungsoo says back, seriously so he knows it’s not just boyfriend-bias speaking.

They go through some cooking and food questions, and Kyungsoo can barely remember answering them because the full belly, comfy bed, and warm Jongin next to him are really lulling him toward sleep now.

“Kyungsoo hyung often cooks at the dorm. He’s good at making fried rice, too!”

“One last question: What do you want to do in Japan?” she asks.

“I want to tour the whole country. Take only a backpack and go to different regions to try their food and see the sights with my own eyes,” Kyungsoo says.

He feels Jongin stroke his side to get his attention. “Me, too.” They hold eye contact, and Kyungsoo can read him loud and clear. _‘Take me with you, hyung. Let’s go together sometime, just us.’_

Smiling back at his love, Kyungsoo nods. “Right, don’t you think that’d be nice?”

“The best,” Jongin agrees softly.

The director comes back in the room and declares the photoshoot a success. “Thanks for being such a delightful pair to work with! I think we really captured that domestic feeling we were hoping for.”

Everyone stands to exchange bows all around, and then Jongin and Kyungsoo go to change back to their street clothes. Kyungsoo finishes first and makes one last walk around the apartment, admiring the light and the simplicity of the colors in the place.

“Jaehyuk hyung,” he calls their manager over quietly. “Who owns this place?”

“It’s a vacant apartment, just rented for the shoot. Why?”

“Get the building’s contact info,” he requests. “I want to buy it.” They need a place in Japan, a home away from home, and this just feels… perfect.

Jaehyuk nods, smiling knowingly, and goes to check with a staff member.

As they head out of the place, Jongin is clicking away on his phone.

“Whatcha doing?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Just posting a video from earlier on Instagram.”

Kyungsoo hums. Wait. “Which one?”

Jongin smiles at him. “Which one do you think fans want the most?” He turns his phone so he can see, and Kyungsoo watches footage of them in the bed. He can hear the staff member who captured it giggling gleefully in the background.

“DON’T YOU DARE,” Jaehyuk scolds, reaching for Jongin’s phone.

Jongin presses “Share” anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Zkdlin, I’m begging you, RELEASE THE BEHIND THE SCENES FOOTAGE T______T
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this domestic drabble! I’m amazed I survived the Kaisoo onslaught to be able to write this because it started with the first set of pics a few days ago and then /screams/ today we got pics of them ON THE BED?? And the title of the fic is pulled directly from the title of the article in the magazine?!?! What is life!!!
> 
> References:  
> 
> 
> * I inserted several pics directly into the story, BLESS THIS PHOTOGRAPHER  
> 
> * Kaisoo [plane snuggles](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-l6zEOEXCon0/VEBPFKHtIoI/AAAAAAABB4Y/y3CTqUL0Xdo/w530-h706-n/17-10-14%2B-%2B1) have been a thing for years  
> 
> * Kyungsoo goes gooey in the ramen restaurant to get Jongin to stop filming bc [Nini named him as the member who does the most aegyo](https://twitter.com/at1stsoo/status/1025356784964444160) while NO ONE ELSE MENTIONED HIM IN THEIR TOP 3  
> 
> * Interview components based on these [translations](https://twitter.com/ohdyoskai/status/1025345886019145730)  
> 
> 
> I've been wondering for weeks why Kaisoo were laughing so much while playing with rice, and the extra onigiri on Jongin’s plate looks JUST LIKE KYUNGSOO, THAT MUST’VE BEEN WHAT HE WAS DOING DURING THAT PIC, IT’S CANON OK? /refuses to be convinced otherwise
> 
>   
>  Talk to me in the comments, I always reply. And join me on Twitter to spazz :D  
> 
> 
> At1stsight/at1stsoo
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/at1stsoo) | [Curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/At1stsight)


End file.
